CowboyinU
by Dog Ears
Summary: 6 cityslickers who have never rode a horse or roped a steer will have to learn how to survive on the open range... InuKag MirSan


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or the song otay

A/N: Ok everyone I know all of ya'll are wondering where in the Freakin world I have been and what I'm doing, and Why I haven't been updating frequently well I have been having an up and down time and i'm VERY BUSY. I was working on a project for my Valentine... Yes I ain't single no more I'm sorry... well anyways It took me two weeks to finish it then we are redoing my room and then two Days before Valentines day My Dog Lady Died we think she got ran over by A U.P.S Truck and so now I'm very Depressed and it is hard for me to type. and then to Top it off I'm sick cause I was crying over my dog. now don't think I'm a Whimp cause i cried over losing a pet but if there is anyone out there has ever lost a pet they know how I felt and she was my only best friend for over 5 years. well sorry this A/N is long but well on to the story.

-----

the wranglers are named...

Michelle

and

Andrew

the Head Honcho is named

Brian

- :( T-T

_Well come to **Cowboy** in**U**,_

where 6 city slickers,

Who have NEVER rode a horse,

or roped a steer,

will have to learn to survive out on the open range...

"Hello my name is Inuyasha"

said a young man with long silver hair. He was wearing a tight work out shirt and a pair of tight leather pants.

"I'm a fitness trainer but in my spare time I like to ride my Harley..."

## Andrew##

"these city Slickers are gonna find out that riding a horse is no picnic"

Inuyasha

"I'm more of a loner and if anyone crowds my personal space I bite, and Bite hard!"

"yeah He does trust me" Joked one of the other work out people

"Shut Up Leo, anyways I wanted to go to Cowboy U so I could have a challenge..."

"No the reason he is doing it is he wants to be like that dude off the Stetson commercial" Leo had to duck a weight Inuyasha threw at him.

Next Person

"Hi my name is Kagome"

this time it shows a girl with long black hair, but she had it pulled back in a bun for the time being. She had on an office suit that was dark blue in color and she was sitting at a desk.

"I have lived in New York since I was a little girl, and since I was little I wanted to be a Cowgirl and Now I have a chance to actually give it a try..."

{{Michelle}}

"Its a struggle to survive out here, more than likely before the week is over one will go home crying to their mommy..."

Kagome

"I'm a Buisness manager of an important company. I'm very easy going but Very competitive and I have a strong Desire to win..."

Next Person

"Will all the lovely ladies out there bear my child?... Nah I'm just kiddin'..."

now it shows a young man with short hair with a tinie tiny pony tail in the back. He was wearing a swimsuit... not a speedo sorry these were swimming trunks that are black with flames on them.

"I'm a lifeguard, My name is Miroku And I'm very Much single... Ya'll like my tan yeah you can only get a tan like this when you live in Califor-Ni- A. The reason I want to go to cowboy U is because my pick up line has always been 'I'm a Californian cowboy, you wanna check out my barn?' so I thought I could back it up.."

/ Brian /

"these city slickers think that a cowboys life is all fun an joy but It ain't"

Miroku

"Hey if there is Any good looking girls that is lookin for a good time and you happen to be in California Stop by my Place my buddy needs some fun"

Another dude pops up

"Yeah, uh like Call me at Um what is it again? Oh yeah now I Remember 1-800-Lookmeup"

"Move it Kyle you know the ladies would rather look at me." Miroku Pushed kyle out of the way. Kyle pushed him back and they started having a pushing fight, and Cause of it they knocked over the camera...

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

&&Next Person&&

"Hello My name is Kikyo, I'm Divorced and I have four kids. I don't get along with Girls that much and If I see a girl flirting with the Guy I'm hitting on They better watch out I'm as fierce as a Hungry Lion and I know how to tear people apart..."

{{Michelle}}

"The City Slickers better Stick to the cowboy code cause if they don't all H will break loose and Brian will really chew them out"

&&Kikyo&&

Is wearing a tight leather shirt and A High Rising mini Skirt. She has Piercing eyes as black and Heartless as her black Charcoal hair

%%Next Person%%

"Hello My name is Sesshomaru, and Yes if You haven't guessed yet I am Gay but I am married so that shouldn't be an issue...

"Hey honey Come massage my feet..."

"Hold on Jaken, well anyways me and jaken are the starters of a new gay group We call it the 'Gay Birds', Get it Gay instead of Jay" Starts laughing "Ah I crack Myself up"

Jaken Walks in wearing a Dress. "What's taking so Long?... WhatTha a camera uh Why didn't you tell me they was going to be here today. I better go fix my makeup" Jaken Runs off grabbing his makeup kit

Sesshomaru rolls his eyes

The camera Cuts him off

Next Person

"Ok um Hi my name is Sango and I am a Country singer, I might not be famous yet but I'm doing my best. Uh I'm single, now lets see something else about me I'm pretty nice or well that's what people tell me uh I'm pretty reliable in times of need. um I believe the most dangerous thing I have done would be I rode down a bike on a Very steep hill and that's about it."

Sango Fiddles with her shirt

"Can you turn the camera off I think that is it...."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

- :( T-T

ok I know your like Hey the chap is short but i have to tell ya I believe all the chapters are going to be short cause I'm going to be doing it one day at A time Like

Day 1 on cowboy inU

Day 2..... and so on and so forth ok well I'm not really sure when My next time will be that I update and I know I have lost a lot of Reviewers but maybe I have some that are faithful and I thank ya'll

and I'm sorry if some of ya'll are mad about me making Sesshomaru gay but Hey at Least I didn't make him wear a DRESS think that ok.

And for all you dog owners out there Don't let what happen to Lady happen to ya'll's dogs Keep them safe cause Trust me It hurts.


End file.
